Fanfiction TV
Fanfiction TV is a fictional TV channel that is dedicated to making T.V. adaptations of fanfiction. It airs in the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Japan, and Mexico. Anyone can adapt fanfiction as a show, but you must give credit to original writers for work (Unless original writer says he dosen't want credit), no more than 1 show per fanfiction work, and if original writer wants it to be taken down, so be it. It is made for fanfiction fans, so all non-porn fanfiction is availible to do. Kfcnyancat has a strict rule about pornographic fanfics, and even if only the canon is porno, or the adaptation is porn-free, it's a no-go. You are only allowed to air shows that they have the license to. Except for Fanfiction TV II, there must be an original written fanfiction to air the show. Shows You are allowed to put whatever you want here, but it must be an existing fanfiction (Or put it in Fanfiction TV II) *South Equestria (Original and show written by Kfcnyancat) *Mega Man: Redemption (Original by HarunaRei, show by Kfcnyancat) *Nyan Cat's World Saving Squad (Original and show by Kfcnyancat) *ROM CHECK FAIL (Crossover in Canada and Mexico) (Original and show by Kfcnyancat) *Ed, Edd, n' Pony (Original by Cannox, show by Kfcnyancat) *Sonic Generations Again (Original and show by Kfcnyancat) *Super Mario FEAR (Original and show by Kfcnyancat) *Show(s) Here One Shots (Single Episode) *Cupcakes (Original by Edinpony, adaptation by Kfcnyancat) *Miner VS. The Night Warriors (Original and adaptation by Kfcnyancat) *One-Shot(s) Here Movies Aired *My Little Dashie: The Movie *Marvel VS. Capcom: The Movie *MEMES VS. Capcom: The Movie *I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game: The Movie Fanfiction TV II Exclusives *My Little Pony Decades (by Kfcnyancat) *FullMetal vs. Pony: Equestrian Massacre (by Kfcnyancat) *My Immortal (Not related to the "My Immortal" fanfiction; It's a Comedic Harry Potter show.) *PowerPuff X (by Kfcnyancat) *Ben 10.5 (by Kfcnyancat) (Ended) *My Little Brony and Kfcnyancat (Formerly known as My Fellow Bronies and a Roomate) (by Kfcnyancat) *Total Drama Multiverse Tour *Show(s) Here Japan Only: *Mairitoruponī: Yūjō wa mahōdearu (Animation Re-Do and translation of MLP: FiM by Anonoymous guy) Fanfiction TV II Fanfiction TV II is Fanfiction TV's sister channel. In addion to having all of the shows on regular Fanfiction TV, it has Exclusives. (Listed Above) The exclusives are shows that aren't based on real fanfics. Criticisim The channel is often criticised for having too many MLP:FiM and South Park shows by the founder and manager, Kfcnyancat. Also, It is criticised for it's freedoms for show creators and a simple licensing process (If it's good, and not porn, it goes) and having a Ben 10 show on it's sister channel (Despite having double the praise of Non-fan Ben 10.) Due to criticisim of the "My Immortal" Show, Season 3 is going to tell the story of My Immortal, in a comedic way, making fun of how it sucks. Praise "My Little Brony, and Kfcnyancat" "South Equestria," and "ROM CHECK FAIL" Were all nominated for various awards.